Deleted Scenes:Tangled
by lazyline24
Summary: Flynn Ryder a.k.a  Eugene Fitzherbert  and Rapunzel decide to do something a little extra that got cut from the film since it's not allowed to show to young viewers. Read to find out what happen between Eugene and Rapunzel as their relationships heats up.
1. Sweet Memories

**Deleted Scenes: Tangled**

**Well hello Fanfiction readers I'm here to tell you that I'll be writing a **_**Tangled**_** story! I watch this movie so many times and I was thinking of some ideas of what would happen between them. That's why I decided to do a deleted scene. So hopefully you guys read this story because I really want to see how it turns out. Please and Thank You! Hope you Review! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own but I love the movie so MUCH that I actually bought the DVD since I'm such a DISNEY FAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Memories<strong>

**Eugene's POV**

I told Rapunzel that I was going to get firewood, using that as an excuse to leave. If I stay there any longer then I don't know what I would do to her. There was urge from me that wanted to touch her, kiss her, or any other dirty thoughts that was coming to my mind. Luckily I was able to fight it off but not really since I left her fetching for more.

I looked at my hand as I collected the firewood that was on the floor. I can't believe she has the power to heal with just her hair. HER HAIR! I learned so much about her that I wanted to learn more. It seemed that her mother is keeping her to herself by not letting her leave the tower. I feel so bad for Rapunzel stuck in that tower all alone. If I had come there sooner I would… As I tried to control myself from more of my dirty thoughts it made me also think of when I first met her.

The first moment I saw her, the light was hitting her as she held the frying pan over her shoulder which she looked so beautiful. She had that big green/emerald looking eyes that would light up if it was shine by the sunlight.

Lost in the moment, I didn't remember of collecting how much firewood than I thought. I guess I should go back since I also _calmed_ down a bit.

When I went back and told Rapunzel that if I was able to have super powers of having my hand healed with her magic hair, I noticed that there was something wrong with Rapunzel. It looked like she had something on her mind.

"Is everything okay?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah everything is fine." Was all she said.

"Okay." I said still feeling a bit suspicious. "Well it's getting late. I think we should go to sleep. WE have a long day tomorrow since it's_ someone's_ birthday." She started giggling.

"Well then I guess good night. See you in the morning Eugene." She said as she left finding a comfortable place to sleep.

I stand there thinking that we should stayed a little longer but I knew she was tired since we had a pretty tough and tiring day being chased by the Ruffians and the guards. And we were almost killed from drowning in the cave. But luckily we were saved, if it weren't for Rapunzel's glowing long hair.

I looked to see Rapunzel where she was trying to settle herself near the fire. I'm guessing that she's cold. It made me think that if she's cold then I could warm her up. But just as she was getting comfortable to go to sleep I noticed that she wrapped her hair around her.

I looked at her curious on what she was doing but I ended up wanting to know just by asking her.

"Uhh…Rapunzel, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Ohh this! Well I'm using my hair as a blanket." She said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Wow. Your hair can be use in so many ways." I said and started to smile, seeing her blushing.

I started to feel down since I know that she is warm and I won't be able to cuddle with her IF she wanted to be cuddled anyways.

I sat across from her as I was trying to get ready to go to sleep and to also look around if there was anyone around. I closed my eyes as I sleep thinking about tomorrow that I'll be able to spend my whole day with Rapunzel.

**Few hours later…**

I woke up from a scream that was coming from Rapunzel. I rose up quickly finding Rapunzel right in front of me. I could see that she looked really terrified.

"What's wrong?" I asked to find out what's bothering her.

"Eugene I heard something and so I woke up. I don't know what it is so I wanted to ask you what it is." She said trembling.

I got up and looked around to see if anything was out there.

"Hold on. I'll go check what's out there." I said as I started walking out to see but then suddenly I was caught by someone. I noticed it was Rapunzel as she was holding on to my arm.

"It's okay. I don't think they're going to come back." She said as she tugged me from leaving.

I nodded and could tell that she couldn't go back to sleep.

"You can't go back to sleep huh?" I said looking at her.

She nodded.

"Well I guess I have to watch if someone comes just in case." I said looking around again.

"Ummm…Eugene is it okay if I sleep with you?" She said having her head down since she was embarrassed to look up and ask me that. It gave me chills down my back. My heart also started to beat fast as well. _Was she asking me to sleep with her?_

"I…mean like sleep…next to you." She said trying to correct herself from her mistake. It made me sad to think what she said even though I knew what she meant. But it still made me happy what she said.

"S-sure." I said getting a little nervous.

I sat down and then suddenly she came close to me wanting to cuddled. I froze but I let her settle down near me as I tried to relax.

She sat next to me but she had arms around her legs that looked like she wrapped in a ball. I guess it looked like she was still scared.

"E-Eugene, can you put your arm around me? I'm getting a little cold." She said stuttering.

"Y-yeah, sure!" I said feeling a bit excited but hoping not to show it.

As I put my arms around her I could feel her trembling but then a few seconds she stopped getting warmer. It was probably me that was making her warm because I was starting to feel hot as I held her, my heartbeat beating louder.

"Are you okay?" I said trying to prevent this awkward silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

…

Great it was quiet again. I didn't know what to say to her. I'm already getting nervous of having to say as I have her next to me, holding her.

"Eugene?" She said finally having the silence end.

"Yes?"

"Well to be honest, there was nothing that woke me up and no one is around here." She said confessing.

"What?" I said a bit worried.

"The reason why I woke you is because I want to spend time with you." As she said it made me happy inside. I wanted to spend time with her as well before we part our ways after our trip. I felt like I wasn't going to see her again after that and if I were to get caught by the guards that were still looking for me.

"Really? Well I wanted to spend time with you too. To tell you the truth, I didn't want you to go sleep earlier because I wanted to talk to you still." I said being completely honest.

We sat there looking at each other where are eyes met. Again I could see her warm big green eyes as it glistened from the fire. She smiled and I smiled back which we somehow started getting a little closer. Our heads starting coming closer as I reached her for her head with my hands, holding her so I'll be able to kiss her. Finally our lips touch and I started feeling red and hot inside. I had this urge inside of me which made the kiss intense.

She then grabbed a hold of my hair as she started moaning into the kiss. I started pulling her towards me as I grab a hold of her waist kissing her more deeply into her mouth as our tongues intertwined with one another. She started squirming I'm guessing because she was uncomfortable in her position so I grabbed her waist and put her on top of me still sitting down. She then started kissing around my neck and I could feel the heat coming out from both of us. She sat right on top of my groin but not crushing it as I sat there still trapped from her. With so much passion that was going on I couldn't help my erection from standing. Hopefully she won't feel it.

She then stopped and noticed as she looked down at my pants. I guess she knew what was going on since she saw a tent that was coming from my pants.

"I guess you seemed ready." She said as she started giggling.

I smirk as she then started reaching for my pants and unbuckled it. As she was doing my pants I then started untying her corset having my hands behind her back. She then had my pants down and I finally untied her corset so I can reach the access into what my intentions were. I then took the corset off and she took her dress off as she took it off over her head. I then looked at her chest and notice the great view that I was now looking at. I then grabbed a hold of her breast and started kissing her again but this time all over her neck. She began moaning louder. And it was good thing that we are in the forest so no one can hear us. Just by hearing Rapunzel she's already getting loud.

As I was still kissing her neck, I then kiss her lips once again getting more intimate. As we were kissing, she somehow was able to take off my boxers cause I suddenly felt cold that gave me chills down there.

We were now completely naked having our clothes to the side. I lay Rapunzel on the grass that was behind her as I looked into her eyes. I could tell she was a little bit scared knowing that I might be the one to take away her virginity since she never experience this before since she was stuck in the tower her whole life.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I said making sure not wanting her to regret it.

"Well I don't know." Hearing he say that made me feel bad. "But doing it with you, I know I can trust you." I was then relieved.

"Okay. Don't worry. I won't hurt you. _I promise_." I said hoping that I won't break that promise by hurting her.

I then started kissing her again to try to take it slow. But as we got more into the kiss, it was getting more intense again as heat started rising from us. As I kissed her I then grab a hold of her breast once again and then started leaving trails of kisses that was leading to the other breast. She began panting and moaning even louder.

"E-Eu-gene…I-I need…y-you…now!"

I guessed I teased her enough. I then left kissing her breast to started kissing her abdomen. I was kissing her stomach I then stick one finger to her warm and wet flesh and started thrusting in and out of her. She then started moaning and I looked to see if she was okay but then I realized that she had tear in her eyes. _Oh God I knew I was hurting her._

"R-Rapunzel, am I-I…hurting you?" Feeling guilty that I broke the promise.

"N-No it's okay. I-It feels sooo…good." She said as she stuttered the words. "I just didn't know it was going to be like this."

"Yeah. Well if you want, we could stop." I said feeling depressed that we had to end it.

"Nooo! We just started." She then grabbed a hold of me and started kissing my lips. I then had a smirk on my face as she was kissing me.

"Okay since you said no." I said mumbling those words out as we were still kissing. I then pushed my fingers into her once again pushing it in and out of her. When she was used to it, I then jabbed two fingers in which made her groan louder as I thrust my fingers into her.

Since it she was now in need and since I couldn't hold _it_ any longer it was now the time for the next step. I prepare myself as I settled my hips over hers.

"This…might hurt…a bit." I said panting but wanting to warn her of what's going to happen next.

She then nodded.

I then started moving my erection and pushed it inside her. A loud scream came out of her mouth that she then started moaning as I began moving up and down. As we got used to the tempo I then started thrusting her even faster.

"Uhhhh..F-Faster E-Eugene!"

Which I then started going into her with a little more speed just in case she might not be able to handle it.

"OooOoo…!" E-Eugene…I-I think…I-I'm coming!" She said and which she wasn't the only one who was coming. I was about to explode as well.

Our hips were now in synced that I started thrusting more and more. Suddenly she then screamed louder than before which I was guessing that I reached the destination of her spot. We both came as I felt the sweet warm liquid that was oozing off of our bodies.

Then all of a sudden I woke up and felt water that was dripping on my face. I noticed there was some kind of figure and saw it was the white horse that has been chasing me down for the crown.

"Well I hope you came to apologize." I said to him and then try to go back to sleep. Hopefully to have the same dream that was ruined. But that had to be the sweetest memory that I will cherished with Rapunzel.

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was that for a <strong>_**Tangled**_** story? Well I hope you guys really like it because I want to put my ideas into my stories and see what you guys think about it. Well I hope it turn out good that you guys would want to read more. I want to thank GoinnGaGa. He was able to read my story and he knows that it's my first time writing a sex scene! Hahahahaha! I would also like to thank my sisters who helped and edit my essay! Well I hope you guys like it as well. If you do then please REVIEW and look forward to more stories on **_**Tangled**_**. THANKS FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORT ME!**

Love and Always,

Lazyline24


	2. I See the Light

**Deleted Scenes: Tangled**

**Hello my Fanfiction readers! I know it's been awhile since I've last written. I gotta say that it's been more than a year. And I do apologize. ): So I'm bacccck! And now I'm motivated especially when I get awesome reviews from you guys. So hopefully you guys still continue reading my stories. I really do appreciate it and hope you like my new story and you'll read the other stories that I have in store for you. So hope you guys like it! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled…**

* * *

><p><strong>I See the Light<strong>

**Eugene's POV**

"…Seeee youuu." As we sing harmoniously together.

Just hearing her singing those words made me get hot inside that I felt like blushing. Her voice was amazing and I felt this night was the night where I was going to confess Rapunzel my feelings for her. During our whole journey I've have fallen for her. The girl who would save me from a close death experience. She has to be the most amazing girl I've ever met.

I raised her chin to look at me as she said those last few words of the song. I couldn't hold it anymore. I just had to do _it_! I had to kiss her!

Now we were facing face to face. And I notice how she started to blush, but it made me want to kiss her even more passionately now. There was no way that I'll stop once I start.

Suddenly our faces grew even closer together. I can feel her breath on my lips. Warm and sweet. Just a centimeter away and I can finally feel the passion that I have for her. I can feel my eyes suddenly closing but then I saw something glowing near land. A green light from a distant.

I could see the figures and guess who they were. How can you miss it? There were two big figures as bigger than the buildings here in the city. I grew alarmed knowing what they wanted. The crown which Rapunzel has just recently gave me back in return. I knew if they found out that she was with me, they might want to kill her. Something like this, stopping me from kissing her made me fill with fury, but I rather let them stop me than killed the girl who I find so precious.

I abruptly sat up and apologize to Rapunzel that I'll be right back when we reached shore.

"Okay." She responded nervously. Seeing her face like that, defenseless made me want to wrap my arms around her. I just wanted to run away with her and go around the world. Just me and her. But I had to deal with this problem so we wouldn't have to deal with anyone, chasing us till the end of the world.

I slowly trudged away, feeling bad for leaving her alone.

I finally reached my destination facing them. I made slight joke to relieve the tension that I had with my "partners" hoping they will still forgive me. I was trying to make my way out until I saw them tossed the crown.

"We found something more valuable than the crown. We want her." Hearing those words brought me anguish. I wanted to punch one of them for saying that they wanted to take my one true existence away from me. But then a blown was taken behind my head. It must've been the other brother while I was distracted on attacking the guy that was in front of me. And all I remember seeing was everything going pitch black.

_**Few minutes later… **_

I found myself on the floor where they left me. As I finally regain consciousness, worried struck me. They must have taken her. I looked around and found the crown at its same position where they threw it last. I felt my whole body froze, scared to find out what they wanted to do with her. All of a sudden all that worried turn into rage, so I ran back to where I last said to her that I'll come back. No matter what, I will come back for her till she is in arms. I hurriedly back as I try to run not having the rocks being a disadvantage to slow me down.

I finally reached the boat but she is nowhere to be found. I looked inside the boat to see if she would at least attempt to hide there. But no she wasn't. I raised my hands to my head. I began breathing heaving trying to calm down, but I just grew furious and worried even more. My head was about to explode. _Where could they have gone? Where was my Rapunzel?_

I slowly fall to floor, having my knees hit the bottom and felt the pain that I received from the rocks beneath me. The pain from the rocks wasn't painful than the pain that I felt emotionally on how I lost my dear Rapunzel. I felt tears filling in my eyes, feeling disappointed that I lost my chance with her. I regret of not giving her one last kiss before I left. I began to sob quietly knowing that I lost her.

All of a sudden I heard a noise that was coming out of the forest. I thought it would be the two figures but no. It was small little figure. And there….I saw her. Rapunzel.

I froze and I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. My eyes in a daze and me completely still. There I saw her panting, trying to catch her breath as she was holding a pan to the side of her. From my guess, could it be that poor little Rapunzel actually knew how to defend herself? She started walking towards me and I finally snap out of my daze and rose up quickly. It had to be a dream.

Finally she was right in front of me, still catching her breath. I raised my hands to her face to see if this was real but then I saw the look she had given me. She was furious. I could see in her eyes that tears were falling. I was in shocked.

"Rapun-"

"You left me Eugene!" She yelled angrily. I was hurt. I felt like my heart was shattered. But she was right. I had left her and I wasn't able to come back and save her. She has every right to yell at me and even punch me. But the last thing I want her to do is hate me.

"Rapunzel, I'm sorr-"

"No! I hate you!" She yelled once again. This time she looked away and I knew she wanted to run away far from my direction. But I couldn't bare to hear what she said that she'd hate me. I do not want the person that I care the most hate me even if it is for the rest of her life. I would regret it my whole life having her hate me.

Before she was able to run away, I was able to catch her hand before she was able to leave me. I grasped behind her in a hug so there was no way she would escape. I had to explain myself.

"Listen to me Rapunzel." As she still continued to struggle away from my arms. It felt she wasn't listening to me. "There is no way that I would leave you!" I yelled a little louder so I can capture her attention. She stopped moving. I had her full attention now.

"I rather turn in the crown than let them have you." I said to her as I turn to change her so she was now looking at me to know that I was serious. But she still had her face to the side not believing me. I stand there impatiently, holding her. She then faced me, still a little teary.

"Then how did they know about me?" She yelled and I gave a shocked expression. I had no idea how they knew about her. I hadn't told them about the power then who could have? While I was distracted of thinking how they knew her special abilities, she was finally able to get out of my hold. I had to at least tell her that it wasn't me.

"You have to believe me. It wasn't me." I said seriously. I grabbed her hands and pulled her closed to where our lips were about to touch. I hold her hands gracefully near my lips. "I would never jeopardize you. I would never hand someone over to you like." I raised my head and gave a serious look which made it look like a glare. But it was to show how serious that I will never hand over someone to her or let someone else other than me be with her. I saw her face that she was shocked and she began blushing.

"I would never hand someone over to you." I said softly. I knew she could hear those words. I couldn't hold it any longer. I had to say it or I'll regret it for the rest my life.

"Rapunzel I'm completely in love with you." Saying that made her change her expression but she was still crying. I raised my hands to sweep off the tears that were falling down on her face. She looked a bit shocked. So I reached her head so that my hands cradled each side of her face. I slowly looked deep into her eyes once again.

"I'm in love with you Rapunzel." Suddenly I couldn't help myself anymore. I raised my face to hers and felt her lips next to mine. I felt her warm, soft lips against mine but once we touched our lips together I couldn't help but being rough. There was so passion that I had within me and now there was nothing that was going to stop me. I notice how she didn't break away from me still. I guess she stilled passion for me as well.

My lips covered her mouth. And I couldn't help my tongue wanting to reach the warm and wet of her mouth. I just want to enter her so badly. She finally gave me permission to enter inside her mouth. Now only if she would let me enter…

My mind was all in a blur. I couldn't control myself. My tongue intertwining with hers and times where I would bite her lips. I could feel her under me that she was trying to catch up with her breath. I guess was going a little too fast for her to keep up. But with so much that I hold inside, there was no way of stopping me.

Her moans grew louder and louder and it made me aroused even more just hearing her pant, heaving, trying to catch her breath.

"AHhhh-"

"Haaa-"

"Aahhh-"

"Rapunzel….I can't…hold it…any…longer." I said still kissing her passionately as I said those words. I moved my hands to her body and felt the hour glass curves that I love so much. But I really want to remove the corset from her to reveal her lovely body and especially her gorgeous breast. As I moved my hands to the back of her, I began to untie the knots from the corset. It took longer than I expected but I was able to get the corset fast enough. It would be a lost faster if there wasn't for the damn string. I seriously couldn't understand how women stand wearing these corsets. But it was a nice invention to show how revealing a woman's body is but the problem is the process of putting it on and taking it off. It's time consuming.

I was finally able to take off the damn thing. And I threw the corset to the ground. Her breast was finally free and my instincts right away to go straight to her breast. I began caressing her right breast while my other hand kept her head still. She began to moan even more. I finally broke our kiss and went straight to her left breast while my hand was still in the process of caressing.

We somehow didn't know how we end up to the boat. I pressed her back at the boat as I began caressing her and sucking her breast. Her moan grew even louder that she cried of pleasure. I felt her shake underneath me. I guess she couldn't stand any longer. She began to slide lower beneath her back from the boat that was underneath her. We were then on the floor where we laid on top of rocks.

She cried with more pleasure as she still tries to keep up with her breath as I lay on top of her still sucking and caressing my hands all over her body. With each of her moans it brought me excitement and pleasure and not just herself. The temptation that I continue to give her brought torture to herself that she couldn't take it any longer.

Rapunzel caught a hold of my arms and lifted herself up. I was in completely still and shocked as I stare at her on why she would want to stop.

In one swift movement, I notice that we change positions. I see that she was now on top of me. From my guess, it seemed to me that she wanted to be in charge. From the way I was torturing her before, I guess it was her turn to pleasure me.

From the looks of it, I saw that her hair was already entangled from all the flowers that were on her hair a few minutes ago before we started making out. I loved the hair with the flowers but seeing her now on how she had such a messy but still manageable looking hair, she looked sexy as hell. It was probably from my doing as I held my hands through her hair and all parts of her body.

But I manage to notice how she was straightening up her hair as I sat on top of the hard rocks. She used her hair to tie me around from the torso to the end to right where the top of pants were. From my position I knew that I couldn't even budge. _Damn it was too tight!...as _I tried squirming to break free. I looked to see her face as I gave a confused look.

"Rapunzel, what are you try-" I was cut off as she lay me back to the ground.

"Revenge." Was all I heard as she then started to undo my pants. I felt a cold gush of wind hit me and notice that next was going to be my undergarments. Feeling her hands sweep across my legs made my tiny but not so tiny friend rise before her eyes as she finally pulled my briefs down. I felt my body hot and was embarrassed in the position I was in. Seeing her in complete control and taking over me like this. I was trapped for goodness sake and there was nothing I could do. I was completely defenseless.

"Ra-Rapunzel hear me out!" I said panicking if she were to do anything else I was sure to explode anytime soon. "I know you're m-mad at m-me but pleaaaase." I begged mercilessly.

"Too late." She said giving a devilish look in her eyes that I found so sexy. She then held my "big" friend and raised it to her lips. Once it touched her lips, I started moving, trying helplessly to get out of her hair that tangled me. There was no way that I could've gotten out. She knew how to tie knots pretty well.

Her lips were so wet and her mouth was so warm every time she reached for the bottom. With each of her sucking, I began to grow and grow. I can barely handle it anymore. I was completely aroused and melting having her shows on how she loved me.

I was in writhes of pleasure, trying to hold my moan cries of pleasure from what I was receiving from her. I didn't want her to know how I was sounding like. But it was so hard bottling it in and not just that but… _I swear I couldn't hold it anymore!_ Before I knew it, she stopped and raised her head so that I was finally able to see her. I see her panting and catching her breath for air.

"_Phewww"…_I sighed.

"This is not over yet." She said noticing how happy I looked. I guess she still wanted to torture me. I notice how her eyes had a speck of light that was shining like how the moon was in this beautiful night. Her eyes gleam and her face looked like she was blushing probably because she was tired. Luckily I was saved for her wanting for more air. Seeing her like this panting, as her body heaved, and trying to catch her breath made her look so sexy. I wish I could take over now. But I couldn't.

"I'm still not done with you." She said finally done with her break. I was again panicking. Before I knew it, she sat on top of my legs. She then lowered her head to mine as I feel her warm and sweet breath against mine.

"I have completely fallen for you Eugene." Was all she said. I was scared that it would be something else but I felt happy hearing those words. I had enough strength to raise my head to hers and brought her lips to mine. Thinking that was the only response on how happy I was.

Our kissing became intense and were in synched that it became ever more passionate. Before we knew it, our bodies had control of themselves. As Rapunzel was on top of me holding me still, I lay there as we begin thrusting our bodies. She held for dear life as I thrust my body to her as she rode on top continuing to never breaking out of our kiss. We were so focus on our bodies mending together that we our kisses became hard to focus on from all the panting. I thrust more and more into her and she rode me as we are floating on the pleasures of the sea. Her moaning grew louder knowing that I hit the jackpot. I reached her spot. We continue to move our hips once again. I was completely engulfed with all the love she has given to me. I was completely in love with her. Then all of a sudden, I saw a flash of light. Before I knew it….it was a dream.

I woke up and find myself tied up to a ship. I already knew who would've done this. But I began looking around to see where my surroundings were. I then felt the boat hit something, and it was one of boat docks. Panicking started rising within me. I noticed that Rapunzel was nowhere to be found.

I called out her name but I heard no response. I knew it had to be them. Once I found out what they did to her, I'll make sure they'll pay. I would do anything it takes to find Rapunzel back in my arms. And this time relive the dream once we are reunited and make sure that I'll never leave her side again. _Ever!_

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like it? I hope you like it and if you do please leave a review or inbox me telling me how the story turned out. Hope to hear more from you guys and to continue supporting me. And sorry for always having the stories be told in Eugene's point-of-view but next story should be in Rapunzel. So hopefully guys would want to read it next. So continue reading my stories and I promise to give you guys my best stories yet. Thank you so much for your support! Looove you guys (:<strong>

_Love and always,_

_Lazyline24_


End file.
